


内秘心書 06

by yanqiaoqiao



Category: RPS
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanqiaoqiao/pseuds/yanqiaoqiao





	内秘心書 06

一天下来已经很疲累，尹昉难得没有做什么梦，眼皮后面一片黑，可迷迷糊糊间总有什么东西在扰着他。他想抬个手伸个腿，身体却像跟意念分离一样，怎么都无法同步。

吵醒他的是胸前突如其来的凉意，尹昉瑟缩了一下睁开眼睛，一团微微晃动的黑影映入眼帘。  
“谁……”他小声噫语，等影子的面容越来越清晰，等意识到自己的处境时，全身像被浇了盆冷水般，瞬间清醒过来。

黄景瑜正跪在他身前，一手拨弄着他的乳头，一手沿着他的腰线来回扶摸。  
尹昉完全是混乱的状态，他来回挣扎，这才发现他的左右肢分别被绑在一起，手腕捆着脚踝，从中间被大大分开。整个身体光滑赤裸，只有捆绑的红色丝带落在两边，成了醒目的点缀。  
“你哪里找来的。”他干着嗓子开口，也不知道自己问了什么。  
黄景瑜像是没听到，掐着他的腰赞叹，“你的身子可真软，这么绑着也没把你吵醒。”  
尹昉想起来了，那是前段时间他帮忙裁剪的舞台道具，因为多出几段，就随意挂在了阳台。  
他万万没料到黄景瑜会这样对他，这两天累积起来的好感，和几小时前在客厅里跟他谈笑风趣的男人，反而像幻觉一样不真实了。  
“你他妈能不能正常点！”  
黄景瑜身下的动作一顿，好笑地看着他，“我哪儿不正常了？明知道我想操你，还带我回家，会变成这样你心里就没点儿数？”  
他伸手去揩他厚实的嘴唇，“你是真单纯还是耍我啊。”

说完这句话黄景瑜就扣紧尹昉的后脑迎了上去。他用舌头抵开他，舔着他的牙龈，填满他的口腔内壁，用舌头扫荡他的舌头，再卷住了深深地吸吮。尹昉被他堵得气息急促，无法控制地泄出一丝呻吟，黄景瑜的吻总是充满掠夺性，他根本不知如何应对，这是他从未遇到过的完全被侵吞的感觉。

手脚彻底失去自由，尹昉开始恐慌起来，虽然他在内心深处对黄景瑜有一种莫名的信赖，他相信对方不会真正地伤害他，但陌生失控的情境还是让他努力地想寻求逃脱。

吻得满足了之后，黄景瑜离开了他的唇。  
他换洗的衣服在车子里没带上来，这会儿只穿了尹昉给的睡衣，三角区挂着空档，整一团沉坠在胯间，贴着尹昉的大腿根，又涨又热。  
尹昉挪了挪胯，无声地摇着头，“黄景瑜，我拒绝你，你就不会来找我了？我叫你滚，你就会滚吗。”他说得有气无力，嘴角挂着亮晶晶的水痕，“你明知道，选择权一直不在我手里。”

知道他是在回应自己前面的质问，黄景瑜的眼神暗了暗，他垂眸不语，像在思考和抉择什么，尹昉猜不透，心跳隔着胸腔鼓动得厉害，他拖着被捆绑的手脚，本能地又退开一些。  
“别动。”这次的语气是低沉浓重的，不同江边的柔和。  
黄景瑜脱掉睡衣露出整个宽厚的胸膛，“我不进去，我们来试试好不好？”  
“试……试什么？”尹昉知道没退路了，心底有股无名的恐惧蔓延开来，被同为雄性的另一个人压制着，始终是不甘和气恼的。  
黄景瑜亲亲他的额头和眼睛，“放松，一会儿不舒服了就喊停，知道吗？”

尹昉不知道男人之间会有舔肛这种行为，黄景瑜一上来就搞得这么刺激，尹昉完全是呆愣震惊的。不过他很快没有余力多想，他的双膝被提起来，穿过黄景瑜的臂弯，就着这个姿势臀部完全敞开了，股间正对着黄景瑜，男人低下头，烫热湿滑的舌头就舔过了那里。

这感觉怪异极了，像一条灵活的软体动物往里钻，慢慢将那里越舔越开，舌苔擦过穴口的褶皱，擦过脆弱的会阴，带来无法形容的又痒又爽的体验。尹昉在抗拒和迎合之间挣扎，他的喉咙发出难忍的呻吟，随着黄景瑜换成手指的一点点深入和按压，突然有股酥麻的电流从内部溢出来，沿着大腿根流窜至脚尖，让他的腿愈张愈开。

他被密集的快感吓到了，紧张地往后蜷缩了一下，“你干了什么？”嗓子都有点潮湿了。

黄景瑜凑过来亲他的嘴唇，上下两片软唇分开，安抚地吸吮和啃咬。  
他的手指继续往凸起那块软肉按压，用指腹轻柔并重地擦过。他今天很幸运，尹昉的敏感点很浅，只需指交就能让他获得最大的快感。

“舒服吗？”黄景瑜轻轻啜他的耳垂，气息都灌进了耳窝里。  
尹昉晃着脑袋躲开他，眼尾早已带上湿润的潮红，他又皱着眉头，整张脸都是无措和委屈。可黄景瑜喜欢得紧，他这次是捡到了宝贝，这幅又欲又敏感的身体，不玩花样就能把他干到高潮。

指交的速度越来越快，快感一阵阵闪过脊椎，轰得眼前都出现了白点，就在尹昉快要受不了的时候，黄景瑜突然撤出手指，他伏低身子跪下去，将尹昉已经硬起来，顶端流着泪的阴茎深深含进了嘴里。

“嗯啊……”尹昉被捆绑的双手揪紧了床单，弓着腰大口喘息。他感觉到两颗阴囊都被对方握在掌心里，打着圈来回揉弄。尹昉从来不知道口交是这么爽的事情，龟头被反复舔弄，变换着角度擦过粗砺的舌苔，他只感到眼眶发热，甚至情不自禁地挺起胯期待更燠热的深处。

很快在黄景瑜一记喉道锁紧的吞咽里，尹昉抖着腰射了，他闭着眼哭了出来，睫毛被眼泪打湿，鼻息和脸颊都滚烫不已。

“老师，我合格了没？”  
他听到黄景瑜降落下来的声音，刚刚才吞下他精液的男人，将手臂撑在他两侧覆着他，仍然一幅精力旺盛的样子。

尹昉失神地望着天花板，他还在为刚才的快感头晕目眩。  
黄景瑜低低地笑，吻他的颈窝，舔他的锁骨，残留着的腥膻味萦绕在空气里。


End file.
